The present invention relates to those bath accessories or assemblies that make a bath more relaxing. Furthermore, this device serves to make the bath safer in utilizing means for affixing to the typically slippery bottom surface of a tub to thereby provide a foothold for a user entering or exiting the tub.
Further, this device relates to tub-pillows that enable the user to repose in the tub while at the same time support the back and shoulders.
This invention further relates to devices that adapt to the weight and physique of the user to make the bath much more comfortable.